


Take Out the Papers and the Trash

by littlefuzzydude



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2019 [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, pick up your trash people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefuzzydude/pseuds/littlefuzzydude
Summary: Heinz's scheme isn't up to snuff.Written for Perryshmirtz Week Day 1: Schemes





	Take Out the Papers and the Trash

“Behold! The Pick-Up-Your-Trash-inator!

“You see, Perry the Platypus, I like to sit in the park and scheme. Something about the beauty of nature inspires hate in me. But recently! I’ve been noticing that the park is  _ filthy. _ It’s hard to get a good hatred going when there’s trash everywhere. Why, just yesterday, this woman threw her fast-food bag on the ground right in front of me. She didn’t even throw it  _ at  _ me, Perry the Platypus, she just casually tossed it on the ground at my feet! What is this world coming to?

“This -inator will send out subsonic frequencies designed to make people pick up their trash and throw it in the nearest trash can! That way, the park will be free of trash and I will be free to scheme in peace!”

“…”

“Where are you going, Perry the Platypus? I’m turning on my very evil invention now!”

“…”

“Well for all you know, Perry the Platypus, not thwarting me now will leave me free to scheme my most evil scheme yet, and it will be  _ your fault.” _

“…”

“Fine! Be that way. I will enact my evil scheme to make people clean the parks of Danville any… second… now…”

“...”

“Oh, you’re right! It’s not very evil, is it, Perry the Platypus. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t focus on anything  _ evil _ with the park looking like that! I mean, who leaves their trash everywhere? Even I have cleanliness standards, and I’m  _ evil.” _

“…”

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus. I’m glad you agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy thing to start out the week. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Title from Yakety Yak by The Coasters


End file.
